Reviens-moi
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Gabriel lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait. Et Raphaël sait qu'il reviendra.


Hey, tout le monde. Bon, je sais pas, j'ai décidé de détruire chaque ship en rapport avec les archanges.  
>Pour reprendre le circuit depuis le début vous avez <em>Réagis<em>, puis plus récemment _Regarde-moi._ Et si vous voulez emprunter une autre route vous pouvez bien évidemment faire un crochet par _Sept petits anges _ et découvrir que je suis une personne glauque qui aime s'acharner sur les anges 8)

Bonne lecture, et merci à Mia Suzuki-Sama qui me bêta un peu tout mes textes vu que voilà.

* * *

><p>« Gaby ? »<br>Raphaël est jeune, alors que tout commence pour lui. Troisième frère de la grande fratrie universelle des Anges, avec un rôle qu'on veut important. Il a peut-être douze ans, quinze ans. C'est une manière de voir le temps qui n'existera pas avant longtemps.  
>Il marche le long d'un grand couloir qui ne semble pas se terminer. Il toque à la porte de son petit frère. Il toque à la porte de Gabriel.<br>Tout le monde sait à quel point Raphaël aime son frère. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont les personnes à s'entendre le mieux au Paradis. A part Michel et … Leur frère.  
>Tout le monde sait que le Troisième Archange et le Messager ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre.<br>Tout le monde le sait.  
>Tout le monde le savait.<p>

Alors pourquoi quand Raphaël n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte, pourquoi personne ne lui dit ?  
>Pourquoi personne ne lui dit où est Gaby ?<p>

~O~

Au début, Raph n'y croit pas. Parce que son frère le lui avait juré, qu'il reviendrait toujours.  
>« Reviens-moi. »<br>Raphaël sait qu'il reviendra un jour.

~O~

Le temps passe et Raphaël ne perd pas espoir. Le temps passe sans Le revoir.  
>L'archange se lance à la recherche de son petit frère.<br>Il quitte le Paradis, direction la Terre.  
>Il a d'abord exploré chaque recoin des prisons divines, il est même allé vérifier que l'imprudent qui lui sert de frère – et il a encore des frissons et cette drôle d'impression que ses joues sont mouillées quand il repense à ce moment – s'était préservé de se jeter dans la Cage avec Lucifer.<br>Il a tout fouillé.  
>Mais Gabriel était parti.<br>Alors lui aussi.

Il a remballé ses affaires, sans qu'il en possède beaucoup. Il a fermé sa porte à clé, il a regardé Michael sans oser le réveiller et s'est glissé sur la pointe des pieds en dehors de sa maison.  
>Il se laisse tomber, happer par le gouffre effrayant de la nuit noire qui recouvre la planète en pleine évolution.<br>L'archange a peur. Mais il sait qu'il a raison.  
>Alors il accepte le prix à payer pour le retrouver et lui permettre de rentrer.<p>

C'est à ce moment-là que Raphaël a commencé à marcher.

~O~

Le jour vient de se lever sur la Terre. L'archange ne veut pas être vu, il s'est mêlé à la foule des Romains tout autour. Ils ne l'intéressent pas. Leurs âmes sont pâles, altérées par ce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir, par ce qu'ils ne veulent pas accepter. Raphaël cherche la flamme insolente et ardente qui se niche dans le cœur de son cadet.  
>Raphaël cherche Gabriel. Il n'écoute pas ses autres frères, là-haut, qui le prient de rentrer. Il n'écoute pas les humains, autour, qui lui demandent où il compte aller.<br>Non, Raphaël cherche Gabriel.  
>Le reste, il en a rien à carrer.<p>

Il a du mal à s'adapter à son véhicule. Bien trop pesant et _âgé. _Comment un être aussi inapte à la vie peut-il exister ? Il ne parle pas avec l'âme au fond de lui. Pas le temps. Il marche. Il soumet ce corps à rude épreuve, le façonne pour résister.  
>L'homme avait peut-être un frère, aussi. Il s'en fiche, le sien est parti.<p>

Il arpente le monde connu.  
>La nuit venue, quand il est seul sur les routes d'un univers encore inexploré, qu'il croise centaures et fées, qu'il interroge les dryades et les elfes, il ne demande pas s'il l'ont vu.<br>Il les regarde.  
>Et repart. Ils n'ont pas d'âme, comment sauraient-ils si Gabriel est ici ?<p>

« Reviens-moi. »  
>Les deux mots sont pour lui comme un phare dans le jour qui l'éblouit.<br>Ou un sanglot qui jamais ne se finit.

~O~

La nuit. Les étoiles, brillantes au-dessus d'eux. Une silhouette noire qui se découpe au milieu du sable fin d'une plage de l'île de …. Il fait nuit, plus sombre que jamais. Sans la lumière des étoiles, personne n'y verrait rien. Elle arpente l'endroit, sans altérer de son pas le dessin parfait formé par la cohésion de milliers de grains indépendants.  
>Le ressac des vagues lui fait tourner la tête. Homme, indéniablement. L'éclat de ses yeux allume l'horizon d'une couleur de plus en plus pâle, et l'on pourrait presque jurer que ce simple regard a décidé qu'il était temps de réveiller cette partie-là du monde.<br>« Reviens-moi. »

La voix n'est qu'un murmure, à peine audible parmi le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent sur la rive.

« Reviens-moi. »  
>Les yeux fixés vers l'horizon bleu-vert, Raphaël supplie la mer de lui ramener son petit frère.<p>

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il marche. Il sait qu'il marche, il sait pourquoi. Jamais il ne s'arrête, jamais il ne recule. Il marche, d'est en ouest toujours, du nord vers le sud. Et quand il arrive à la fin, il se tourne et va d'ouest en est du sud vers le nord.  
>Pour Gabriel que tout le monde dit mort.<p>

~O~

Un ciel bleu déchiré par des filaments de nuages explosés. Comme des centaines, des milliers de cadavres qui se décomposeraient en plein milieu de la voûte céleste. On dit que le Ciel est la demeure des anges, qu'ils y vivent entourés de leurs pairs avec des sandalettes et des toges. On dit que les anges restent cloîtrés derrière leurs portes dorées. On dit que les anges surveillent l'espèce humaine. On dit beaucoup de choses.  
>On dit beaucoup de mensonges.<p>

Dans le ciel bleu aux nuages blancs cotonneux, il n'y a pas d'ange en ce matin d'octobre. Il est à peine neuf heures et la température oscille entre quatre et six degrés celsius. Un pied après l'autre, droite gauche, en marchant dans une rue encore déserte du village perdu de …, un homme fixe le ciel : le soleil levé à l'est depuis peu, les lambeaux de nuées, la teinte bleue pâle qui prend des allures de lac gelé à l'horizon, derrière les arbres.  
>Il marche, et marche, et marche. Il ne sait pas vraiment où. Ses yeux scannent l'azur glacé, de l'air s'échappe en buée de sa bouche entrouverte. Rien, aucun bruit humain ne vient troubler sa tranquillité. Il marche, tout simplement. Il marche alors qu'autour de lui. Il marche et il croit avoir froid. Il marche, jusqu'à disparaître dans le jour qui luit.<br>Il n'a qu'une seule demande, qu'un seul souhait, qui se répercute dans le lointain.

« Reviens-moi. »

~O~

Assis aux cotés d'un homme un peu débraillé, dans une maison qui sent le renfermé plus qu'autre chose, l'Archange ne dit rien. Il regarde les doigts tannés par des années à tenir une corde – il ne sait pas pourquoi, il s'en fiche en un peu – courir et voler au dessous des touches du clavier d'un ordinateur. Il ne dit rien, ne demande rien.  
>Il veut juste son frère.<br>Il regarde l'écran, aussi. Il regarde l'écran qui brille, le logiciel ouvert et les mots qui, au fur et à mesure, se collent contre le papier imagé par un rectangle blanc.  
>Il regarde.<p>

On s'était souvent intéressé aux prophètes, en négligeant bien trop souvent leur inspirateur, celui qui les avaient choisi.  
>Chuck ne voulait pas être choisi.<br>Mais Raphaël avait besoin de lui. Il sait que l'Apocalypse est proche. Mais il en a rien à faire.  
>Comme depuis deux mille ans, il veut juste son frère.<br>« Chuck ? »  
>Et sa voix est rauque, si rauque, si brisée qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça une voix.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>L'archange ne semble plus si sûr, dans son murmure.<br>« Tu crois qu'il reviendra ? »

~O~

« Reviens-moi. »  
>Combien de fois l'a-t-il répétée, cette phrase ? Reviens-moi. Combien de fois a-t-il sermonné l'instant, combien de fois a-t-il scandé cette phrase ? Reviens-moi.<br>Combien de fois l'a-t-il laissée tourner dans sa tête et dans les recoins les plus absurdes et abjects de la Planète des Hommes, et ce jusqu'à ce que les mots perdent leur sens… ?

Reviens-moi, Gabriel.  
>Raphaël a perdu le temps, l'envie et tout ce qui allait avec. Reviens-moi, Gabriel.<br>Reviens-moi.

Assis là où personne ne peut le trouver, l'archange hurle en silence à n'en plus pouvoir.  
>L'Archange voit le temps passer, le monde exister. Il est parti, parti, parti. Bel et bien parti.<p>

« Reviens-moi. »  
>Allez, Gabriel, réponds-moi, reviens-moi.<br>Je sais que t'es là.

~O~_  
><em>

Il était dit que les anges n'avaient pas de tombe ailleurs qu'en l'esprit de leurs frères.  
>« Reviens-moi. »<br>Aussi Raphaël le supplie-t-il comme une dernière prière.  
>« Reviens-moi. »<p>

~O~

Mais Gabriel a brisé sa promesse, il a juré en croisant ses doigts.  
>Raphaël ne le savait pas, mais le résultat est là.<br>Il ne reviendra pas.


End file.
